1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitter and a position information management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information providing systems that are capable of displaying various types of information on a portable terminal device such as a smartphone using audio are known (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-227909).
Also, visible light communication navigation systems that enable a receiving terminal to provide route guidance information by receiving data transmitted from a lighting apparatus with visible light communication functions are known (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-117301).
In configuring a position information management system for providing position information to an information terminal that is located indoors or in an underground city, for example, existing lighting apparatuses may be used to install transmitters for outputting position information. In this way, costs for installing power supply wiring may be reduced, for example.